Portable electronic devices for listening to high-quality audio have become smaller and lighter over the past number of years. Earphones are generally used to listen to the audio, but some portable electronic devices can include small internal speakers. Many portable electronic devices also include an output port for connecting the portable electronic device to a stereo system or to external speakers through a flexible cable.